Changing Lives
by Lucinda
Summary: 20 min with Buffy, Crossover with XMen comics. Buffy's life changes when her cousins come to live with them in LA.


Author: Lucinda  
  
Rating: pg13  
  
Main character: Buffy  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Buffy (created by Joss Whedon) or anyone from Marvel's X-Men comics (Scott, Alex, & Christopher Summers).  
  
Distribution: Jinni, Cat, Paula – anyone else ask.  
  
Note: 20 minutes with Buffy response  
  
It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair at all. She'd spent her whole life as the only child, the darling, cherished child. And now...  
  
Everything was going to change. All because of some stupid plane accident and a matter of a will. Buffy kicked at a rock, not even noticing how far it flew down the street. Life was just so unfair at times.  
  
Why did her parents have to end up the legal guardians of a pair of boys anyhow? So what if Scott and Alex were her cousins? So what if their father had been her father's brother? He'd never visited, never sent her birthday presents, never even sent a Christmas card. So, why should they care that Christopher Summers was dead anyhow?  
  
Right, because it meant that they now had two boys in the family. Scott, who was just her age, and Alex, who was the same age that the baby that her mom had lost would have been.  
  
Why did this have to happen to her anyhow? Didn't she have enough problems now that she was in high school? Wasn't it bad enough to try to balance studying and a social life and trying to get a decent boyfriend? Shouldn't it be illegal to force her to adapt to a pair of live-in cousins?  
  
"Buffy. Is... um." Scott was there, his head bent a bit as he stared at the sidewalk, his dark hair flopping into his eyes. "I was hoping that you could help show me around? Help me figure out where everything is? Since it seems like Los Angeles is supposed to be home..."   
  
"You don't feel at home?" She looked at Scott, one eyebrow lifting.  
  
He shrugged, hands stuffed into his pockets. "It's still... pretty raw I guess. They let us out of the hospital, told us that we're supposed to live with our uncle, and here we are."  
  
"I guess that does sound a bit... harsh." Buffy sighed, considering things. She hadn't looked at it from their perspective. "And everything's different from Alaska, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. New house, new... well, Uncle Hank and Aunt Joyce instead of Dad and Mom, a cousin, warmer weather, a different school..." He let the words trail off. "It's different."  
  
"Do you think that you'll adjust?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hopefully." Scott grinned a little. "Now I just have to hope this head injury didn't scramble anything important.  
  
" Yeah, that would just suck. Even worse I mean... and..." Buffy tried to joke a bit, wincing as it occurred to her that her efforts sounded really bad.  
  
Scott reached out, touching her elbow. "It's okay, Buffy. I know that you didn't mean... you weren't trying to poke at it."  
  
"I can help you learn where things are. That won't be too much of a problem." Buffy smiled a bit, considering. "You know, this might not be too bad. It might help a few things that I've got a cute cousin to introduce around."  
  
"Cute?" Scott glanced at her, his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not trying to hook me up with anyone, are you?"  
  
"Would I...?" Buffy blinked, trying to look innocent. "Well, not yet anyhow. I was just thinking that it might be of interest. And maybe you'd like a girlfriend. And who better than me to make sure you pick a good one?"  
  
"Oh God..." Scott groaned. "I'm doomed."  
  
"Nah, you aren't doomed. Alex will be, when he's old enough. By then, we'll both be meddling with his life." Buffy teased.  
  
"He's my brother! I'm supposed to keep an eye on him." Scott protested, grinning far too much.  
  
"Now that's a good excuse." Buffy shook her head, considering her younger cousin. She looked more like Alex than she did Scott. "Oh, come on, we've got to pick you and Alex up some clothing for the weather. You'll need a few new things to blend."  
  
"Shopping? But... I've got clothing. Plenty of clothing. Really." Scott protested, trying to back away.  
  
Buffy grabbed his wrist, physically towing him towards the house. It never occurred to her that she shouldn't be able to drag Scott, considering that he was larger and heavier than she was. "Don't be silly. Shopping is the answer. It's always the answer."  
  
"But I didn't ask anything!" Scott's protest was ignored.  
  
Scott recognized his doom, as he was dragged to the mall. "help."  
  
end Changing Lives. 


End file.
